


Anything For You

by anotherfandomanotherobsession



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, implied mavin, ryan and michael are in it for like five seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherfandomanotherobsession/pseuds/anotherfandomanotherobsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a typical Friday night for the both of them, except for the fact that Joel got incredibly angry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> It's mainly rated teen and up just because it's a pretty intense fight.

It was a Friday night at the Joel Heyman and Ray Narvaez Jr. household, and Friday nights typically meant movie nights in bed. Just as Ray was about to select play on Big Hero 6, Joel leapt up and snatched the remote out of his hands. 

Ray glared at his boyfriend, “What the fuck, Joel? If you wanted to watch something different you could just tell me.” 

Joel didn’t even glance at him, his fingers, practically programmed to do so, flipped the movie channel to finance, his eyes glued to screen. 

“Joel…are you seriously ditching watching Big Hero 6, with me, for the fucking finance channel?”

He didn’t respond; Joel was now leaned forward on the foot of the bed, hanging on to every single word that the dude on the screen was saying. 

Ray sighed and decided that it was best to leave the room, this had happened before and it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to dealing with. He thought he should make himself useful and make popcorn for them once Joel’s episode had passed. He stood up from the bed and made his way into the kitchen. 

In the kitchen, he found himself faced with an ungodly amount of messy dishes in the sink; almost all of them were Joel’s. Ray found himself getting slightly pissed off at the older man, wasn’t he supposed to be the mature one out of the two of them? Then he remembered exactly who his boyfriend was and found himself loading up the dishwasher, even though technically it was Joel’s turn. He never did them anyways, always saying that he’d get around to it later.

After what had felt like ages, he finally looked in the pantry to do what he had intended to do in the first place; make popcorn. His eyes scanned the shelves, wondering where exactly popcorn would be located. He found himself laughing as he noticed the Golden Grams; he had bought them for Joel as a joke, the box remained unopened, not that he was expecting Joel to actually eat them. 

Finally, he spotted the box of popcorn on the top shelf, and reached up to grab some, nearly falling over because, fuck, why did Joel put it up that high? 

Once having a perfectly nice bowl of popcorn in his hands, he glanced at the clock. It had been about 40 minutes since he left their room; he figured Joel’s financial craze would have been over by then. 

Oh, how wrong he had been. 

When he opened the door, the first thing he noticed was that the bed sheets and pillows were sprayed out across the floor. Joel was now standing, clutching the remote in his hand so hard that his knuckles were turning white. He was pacing back and forth in front of the television; talking to himself like a mad man. He was mumbling something about all of them being idiots and wanting to slap some motherfucking sense into them. 

Ray took a deep breath, sure Joel had episodes but never something quite this extreme, at least not when Ray was around to see it. He set foot into the room. Joel still hadn’t noticed him standing there. 

Ray found the courage to speak, softly clearing his throat, “Um, Joel? Are you okay?” his voice was nearly drowned out from all the sound colliding around them. Joel didn’t respond, but he stopped pacing directly in front of the television, the only noise heard throughout the room was the dull hum of the T.V. set combined with the announcer on screen. Ray thought he should try again, perhaps a bit louder this time, “Joel, are you okay?” 

Joel turned to face him, remote still in a vice grip, and said through clenched teeth, “Does it look like I’m fucking okay?”

“No,” Ray took another step closer to him, “i-is there anything I can-”

“NO, RAY, NO THERE ISN’T ANYTHING YOU CAN FUCKING DO.” Joel exploded, throwing the remote at the wall right behind Ray, it shattered into what sounded like a million pieces. Joel didn’t even flinch when it clattered to the ground, the anger and frustration on his face didn’t leave either. 

Ray’s eyes widened in shock; his boyfriend had never done anything that violent before. Even when they did fight it was always about stupid shit that could easily be resolved with a simple compromise, but this, this was something more. This wasn’t over what to get for dinner; this was something purely emotional. 

“Joel-” Ray started again, hoping that the man would at least let him get out a sentence.

“SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP!” Joel took several steps closer, practically towering over him. Ray’s eyes were now locked directly with Joel’s. Ray swallowed, praying that this wouldn’t lead to domestic violence because he loved him too much. “Everyone always thinks they can help, but they never can.” Joel’s voice was now quieter, an eerily calm. “They always try to understand but they won’t, they never fucking will!”

“Joel.” Ray’s voice was barely a whisper, he was clenching to his bowl of popcorn like it was his lifeline, tears were threatening to spill over the edge of his eyes. His heart was racing at a million miles per hour. “Joel, y-you’re scaring me.”

Joel’s eyes barely softened, and if they did it had been microscopic. Joel shot out his hand and grabbed Ray’s popcorn bowl, throwing it on the floor with a bang. Popcorn was now among the mess of sheets and pillows across the floor. Ray jumped back, and bolted for their front door, figuring he could stay with Michael and Gavin, anyone but Joel. 

Joel took in a sharp breath, realizing what he had done, he chastised himself for scaring Ray off; he never meant for that to happen. He was just frustrated and he knew that if it hadn’t been for that popcorn bowl, he probably would have broken his hand punching the wall; he’d never intentionally hurt Ray. 

He ran outside hoping to see if he could catch him and try to explain what had happened, what overcame him. But he looked up and down both ends of the street and his, probably now ex-boyfriend, was nowhere to be found. 

Joel sighed, being defeated, he made his way back into the house and immediately found himself going to the kitchen to finally take care of all the dishes he left sitting there; perhaps hoping that maybe he would feel better if he actually did something instead of leaving Ray to do them, yet again. When he got there he found that Ray had already put all of them in the dishwasher. Tears were now forming at the corners of his eyes. He went back into their bedroom and began cleaning up the mess he had made, deciding that tomorrow he would work on fixing the remote. 

He barely slept at all that night. 

\------------------------

Now, it was Monday morning and Joel was making his way to the office, though he really didn’t want to be there he figured it was inevitable that he would run into Ray at some point. And, although he really didn’t want his coworkers getting in on the drama between them, he believed that this was the only place he could really pin Ray down and talk to him. Over the weekend he had tried calling Michael to see if he could talk to Ray, but each time he called, Michael would always have an excuse, like Ray was always showering or taking a shit or out somewhere. He also had tried Ray’s phone, but, to no surprise, it was left unanswered.

As Joel pulled into the parking lot, he spotted Michael’s car, meaning that Ray most likely got a ride from him to come to the office. He made his way to the achievement hunter headquarters first thing; he wanted to get this talk out of the way and have everything go back to normal as soon as possible. 

He knocked on the door before entering, and everyone but Ray was in there. He cleared his throat, “Have, uh, any of you guys seen Ray? I-uh, need to talk to him.”

“Don’t you live with him?” Ryan inquired. 

Joel was about to speak but Michael cut him off, “They got into a huge fight and Ray stayed with me for the weekend.” Michael looked to Joel, “Yeah, he should be here, somewhere. I’m pretty sure he’s moping around out back.” 

Joel nodded his head and turned outside to go to the back of the office; no doubt Ray had been attempting to avoid him. He found Ray slumped up against the back wall, looking out at nothing. He took a deep breath, making sure that his voice was quiet enough to not be intimidating. “Hi, Ray.”

Even though his voice was calm and quiet Ray still flinched at the sound, and looked up, to be met with Joel’s worried expression. “Hi,” he whispered. 

Joel shuffled his feet awkwardly; clearly he should of though this situation through. “Is it okay if I, uh, sit with you?” 

Ray slowly relaxed, “Yeah, sure.”

Joel worked his way down to sit besides Ray. He groaned when his legs cracked as he was getting situated. Ray fought a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Joel noticed this and said, exasperated, “It’s not my fault that my body is working against me.” He glanced at Ray to see if that had lightened the mood, trying to feel out what he should and shouldn’t say. Ray had a faint smile on his lips, but his eyes were filled with worry and sadness. Ray glanced at Joel, catching him staring. Joel quickly averted his gaze, a blush slowly creeping out across his cheeks. “I’m sorry,” he said in a rushed whisper, a bit afraid to keep going. 

Ray tilted his head up against the wall, and sighed, “What the fuck happened, Joel?”

“I got frustrated.” Joel blatantly stated, looking at Ray, desperate to make eye contact.

“Why?”

“Major shit happened in the incredible world of finance and they were all being idiots and I guess that built up and I got angry and I let my emotions get the best of me and it just felt like no one understood because it always feels like no one understands. And I realize that doesn’t make any sense but-” Joel immediately stopped talking as Ray reached out and gently held Joel’s hand, slowly rubbing his thumb over the back of it. 

“I can try,” he breathed. 

Joel looked at him like a lost puppy, clearly confused. “Can try what?”

“To understand.”

Joel felt his heart clench up at the words and slowly moved forward to rest his head in the crook of Ray’s neck. After staying like that for awhile, he looked up at Ray, “Does this mean you forgive me?”

Ray looked back at him, and nodded his head. “Yes, I love you, you idiot.”

Joel sighed and leaned further in to Ray’s neck, “I love you too.”

Ray chuckled and Joel felt the quick rise and fall of his chest. “But, for the love of god, please let’s try to be civil the next time something like this happens.”

Joel leaned back and pulled Ray’s face to be eye-level with his, slowly leaning in to brush their lips together for a quick kiss. 

“Anything for you.”


End file.
